


Counting Karakul

by Pherae



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, karakul, this is massively just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pherae/pseuds/Pherae
Summary: Rest came rarely for the two of them, and even more rare was it that the two found it in the arms of each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I just wanted to write shameless fluff, so here have this

The concept of sleep was one rarely explored between the two of them, often forgotten in favor of other activities.

With daily duties that were steadfast as the afternoon carried over to the eve, the moon frequently rose high into crisp night sky before either of them would think to consider the concept of rest. Sometimes, the thought was abandoned altogether in favor of further work. _No rest for the righteous_ , as Aymeric would often say in reasoning to his actions.

But, on some nights, both he and his dragoon were permitted rest, and found each other in a comforting embrace, soft sheets draped over them to provide added warmth to relaxation.

A quiet crackling from the fireplace and the occasional squall of wind rattling the windows were the only noises they were graced with as the night drew on. They were comfortable, forms highlighted by the soft orange of the burning hearth as they curled up together on the soft canopy bed fit for nobility. It was a strange pleasure, especially for Estinien - he didn’t grow up with such luxuries, and to suddenly find himself in such a situation was odd.

Like a child’s fantasy.

But here he lay, next to the man that had claimed his heart, listening to his soft breathing as Aymeric pillowed his head against his shoulder and slept for once in what seemed to be days.

There wasn’t much time for the two to converse, earlier. With one hand fitted into another, Aymeric guided him to his home and allowed him to stay the night. Not that Estinien needed permission, of course - not that he ever needed permission - but there was something charming in the way the Lord Commander had drawn him along with him. A feeling of being needed, the dragoon supposed.

They were undressing and laying together the moment they had entered the bedchamber and the door had been fitted with a lock. It was a quiet acceptance, and Aymeric was in the process of drowsily speaking of his day before his voice trailed off and he drifted away. Estinien couldn’t bite back the chuckle. The poor man was so tired he couldn’t even bring himself to finish his stories.

Gently, Estinien tucked him in his arms, soft ebony strands tickling his skin as he buried his face in Aymeric’s hair. Though he wasn’t quite as tired as the other was, it was alright. The dragoon was content to lay beside him in serene silence, watching his lover sleep the night away, holding him in his arms like a protective shield.

Keeping him safe from the world, from the dangers and threats that Ishgard often posed.

It was only when Estinien was finally dozing off did a sudden movement from Aymeric startle him back awake, body jolting as though he had nearly fallen. A crushing embrace was what he was met with, the Lord Commander sleepily mumbling incoherently as he squeezed him, pushing his face into Estinien’s chest. Ah… Estinien had forgotten this important detail about when the other slumbered.

Aymeric was prone to cuddling him - near literally to death - while he slept.

There was a dull ache in his spine from the amount of pressure Aymeric was pushing against him with, and Estinien snarled quietly as he wrapped him tight in his arms in return. His expression strained, he tried to wiggle himself free, albeit only slightly - but was met with failure. _Fury_ , Estinien thought; Aymeric’s grip was far stronger than he remembered it being, and he could only help to wonder how much he had been training lately.

It showed. _Plainly_. His spine was nearly being crushed in a hug that was supposed to be comforting, he assumed, and he wondered what type of dream Aymeric could be having.

“Aymeric?” Estinien whispered, wondering if the other could hear him… but was met with silence.

The dragoon growled.

For the sake of allowing his lover to sleep peacefully, Estinien dealt with this crushing embrace. Allowed Aymeric to cuddle him to the moon and back, if it just meant that his dear one could gain a full night’s rest. Certainly he would wake in the morning with a dull ache throbbing in his back, but it was a favorable price to pay.

Estinien sighed, quiet, throat rumbling with a near snarl as he settled himself against Aymeric and allowed him to have his way.

Again he was nearly asleep, when a quiet mutter of words drew him back to reality. He was annoyed; Estinien could only hope this wouldn’t be the way things would go tonight. Nearly asleep, allowing rest to grip at him, only to be jarred awake by his lover once more.

Blinking sleep away, Estinien looked down at Aymeric the best he could, and strained his hearing to possibly pick up on words.

...But Aymeric had stopped talking the moment he tried.

“Honestly…” Estinien hissed, trailing his lithe fingers along Aymeric’s spine in a comforting gesture. “If you are going to speak, at least do so when I can hear your words proper, Aymeric. Asleep or not.”

Once more, he was met with silence… so he dared to close his eyes with an aggravated huff-

“Such a small karakul… you are…” Aymeric mumbled, and this time Estinien picked up on it, curiosity brimming as he quirked a brow. “Such soft… white wool…”

Estinien bit his tongue to hold back a laugh, wondering if he had even heard his lover correctly. He had heard tale of counting sheep to assist with slumber taking oneself, but… never quite like this. It was amusing, and frankly, downright adorable.

Nuzzling into Aymeric’s dark hair, he continued to hold him, and a small coo from his lover was all the reassurance he needed that this was the proper action to take. Estinien wore a smile, one rare and filled with adoration as Ishgard’s Lord Commander slumbered away in his protective embrace. _His_ Lord Commander.

“Estinien... “ The dragoon hummed in response as he heard his name whispered, and dared to give a small ‘I am here’ in reply, only to be met with further sleep delirious mumbles. “Didn’t know… you were a karakul… mm, cute...”

Estinien’s eyes opened slightly further as his lips drew into a hard, straight line.

Not only was he dreaming of karakul, but he was dreaming _Estinien_ was the karakul he was snuggling up against. On one hand, he found the mere idea to be extremely cute - but on another, _he was not a karakul_. Balancing between near offended and wishing to inwardly coo over how cute Aymeric was, he merely inhaled a deep breath and remained quiet and still.

It was then that the Lord Commander grew quiet, and remained such throughout the night, allowing Estinien to slip into peaceful sleep.

In the morning, he would wake to find Aymeric fully on top of him, legs tangled together and one arm nearly thrown across Estinien’s face. He wondered how such wallowing didn’t wake him entirely, but also hadn’t the mind to care. Simply because the second Aymeric woke, he would greet his dragoon with such a warm and loving smile that was laced with sleep, and fully would it succeed in melting Estinien’s heart entirely.

They would lay together for a good hour, sharing kisses and quiet admittances before finally untangling from each other to dress and begin the day.

On their way outside, Aymeric once more pulled Estinien’s hand into his own, lacing their fingers together as they walked out into the streets -- and the dragoon would halt him in his tracks.

“What is the meaning of you thinking me to be a karakul as you slumber?” Estinien would ask, and Aymeric would grow silent, a brow quirked in near disbelief.

Further, Estinien would ask him again, repeating his question. The knowing grin that appeared on Aymeric’s lips this time told Estinien all he needed to know, and the soft kiss that touched his lips only earned a grunt. Sly as a fox, and fully dodging the question - rather than being embarrassed about it, Aymeric was _confident and pleased_ about it.

“Do not worry about such things.” Aymeric spoke, “but, you certainly do make a delightfully charming karakul, dear heart.”

Estinien parted his lips, prepared to retort, but Aymeric’s hand found the visor of his helm that was raised above his head, and before he knew it the other had flipped it down over his face. That grin never once faded from the Lord Commander’s lips, even as he unlinked their fingers and strode away. There was promise in the way he glanced back over his shoulder, icy eyes meeting Estinien’s steel gray even through the guise of his helm… and he knew, oh, he knew, they would meet again later that eve.

It was enough to give the dragoon a grin of his own.

Later, when Aymeric would step away from his Seat for a momentary respite, he would return to find a small wooden charm carved in the shape of a karakul present on his desk. A knowing gift. One crafted with delicate ease, the notches in the wood giving the wool a soft texture, and Aymeric smiled.

A smile he wore until he would later meet with his dragoon and wrap him in his arms again.

It was safe to say that Estinien found the idea as cute as he - and forever would the Lord Commander now act as his shepherd, keeping him from straying too far from the illuminated path.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do a lot of silly RP shenanigans in game as Aymeric about how he both A) can't sleep at all usually due to terrible insomnia, and B) tends to sleep mumble when he actually does fall asleep
> 
> He also really likes karakuls. And he also likes Estinien. So he mixes them together in his dreams, I guess


End file.
